


Lost in Radiance

by Potapome



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fanart, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Slow Burn, brigitte is adorably naive, the meka is a horse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-07 19:54:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15226668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potapome/pseuds/Potapome
Summary: When Brigitte pursues her dream of becoming a knight, she realizes it’s about a lot more than just strength.Art included, Medieval AU.





	1. Chapter 1

“Well, maybe I don’t want to _be_ like you!”

 

The week was drawing to a close and now was hardly the best time for this kind of discussion, one that Torbjörn had become all too familiar with. It was clear to see the frustration building up on his face, most of which was caused by the approaching deadlines.  
Running the smithy was no easy business and could put a lot of strain on even the closest family, but he was too stubborn to let his daughter’s snide comment go.  
Dropping his hammer back onto the anvil with a loud clang, barely missing his mark, Torbjörn snaps.

“Brigitte!’’

Pausing for a moment, he lets a out heavy sigh and clears the sweat from his brow, “This is our _livelihood_ you’re talking about and I won’t let you make a stupid decision like this.”

She knows his way of thinking all too well, and that’s what gets her riled up the most. It’s not like he’s given her a choice. The Lindholm family’s workshop has not only been the main supplier to the famous Crusaders, but has gotten its recognition from other kingdoms as well. It’s only natural that he has raised her to follow in his footsteps.

It’s not like Brigitte hated smithing. In fact, it’s what’s given her the admiration that she has for the Crusaders. If it wasn’t for the workshop, she never would’ve had the chance to revel in their grand stories. Not to mention she certainly took pleasure in personally testing all their new equipment, making her feel one step closer to an actual knight herself.

 

“You mean your livelihood. I never asked to be stuck here my whole life!”

This earned her a groan. “Has Reinhardt been telling you his stories again? You should know by now they’re little more than fairy tales!”

 

“Papa, that’s not the point! Why don’t you ever listen to me?!”

Bang—

Brigitte dropped her supplies out of frustration. She was fuming- the redness on her face emphasized by her pale shoulders. Red was a colour she wore well, but the same couldn’t be said about her anger. Always empathetic by nature, Brigitte’s dream was to become a knight and shield those she wants to protect. Her father however, resented the idea of having her anywhere near a battlefield and this was something he wasn’t willing to change his mind on.  
The air in the workshop was dense, filled up with the scent of hot coal, smoke and molten iron, the sudden silence only amplifying the tension between them.

 

“...Am I interrupting something...?”

A familiar voice echoes through the door, bringing their attention away from each other. A large, hulking shadow blocked the sunlight from shining through the entrance, the sounds of scraping metal accompanying their movement. A presence sure to intimidate anyone unaccustomed to its owner.

 

“Reinhardt!”

Brigitte instantly turned around, completely forgetting about the argument. She practically flew towards him, wrapping her arms around the huge man’s shoulders. A feat few could easily achieve considering Reinhardt’s ridiculous stature, but Brigitte towered quite a few inches over the average sized person herself. Reinhardt returned her enthusiasm with booming laughter, and enveloped her within his own arms.

 

“Hahaha! Hello young one! You haven’t been up to any mischief, have you?”

“...I wouldn’t dare!”

Brigitte lets go of their embrace, and Reinhardt moves to put one of his sturdy hands on her shoulder, giving her a quick glance, “My, how much you’ve grown since the last time we’ve met!”

Brigitte couldn’t help but chuckle. “What are you talking about, Reinhardt? It’s only been a month.”

“Looks like you haven’t been slacking off then!” Reinhardt proclaimed as he bellowed into another laugh.

Before she could answer, a loud cough interrupted their conversation. Gently moving Brigitte aside, Reinhardt noticed an old friend awaiting a greeting of his own.

 

“Torbjörn! Where are my manners...” It only took Reinhardt two steps to traverse the workshop and clap his friend on the back, surprisingly not sending him flying. Though he may be the size of a dwarf, Torbjörn’s resilience was definitely not something to be reckoned with, having built up a strength of his own throughout his many decades of smithing.

 

“How’s it been, old friend? I can’t imagine you’ve been terribly busy since we’ve been away!”

“Old?” Torbjörn chuckled.“You’re one to talk! You’ve got an entire four years on me, old man!” He batted Reinhardt’s hand away, shaking his head. “Still, I’m glad to see you came back unharmed.”

Reinhardt grinned widely, puffing up his chest and pounding a fist against his breastplate, “It would take a lot more than a patrol mission to take me down!” His trademark laughter filled the room again.

“It was... strange though.” Reinhardt’s tone changed to a more serious one. “Something felt off… I’m sure you’ve heard, those rumors of a shadow rising in the east...”

“Are you sure your grandeur isn’t getting to your head again?” Torbjörn replied nonchalantly.

“Only one way to find out, I suppose!”

Brigitte watched as Reinhardt and her father caught up. It is at times like these where she’s reminded of how close a family she has, and not a day goes by where she forgets how much she actually loves them. It’s one of her greatest treasures, and one that she vows to protect no matter what.  
Looking back at the mess she made, Brigitte went ahead and picked up the supplies that were strewn around. Sounds like they were going to be taking a long time, anyway. Just as she was about to continue tinkering on one of their commissions, Reinhardt turned towards her.

 

“So, how about a quick sparring session?”

Brigitte’s eyes lit up. Sparring was definitely her favorite part of training, and being able to do so with one of her greatest idols, not to mention the most valiant Crusader, was a great honor.

 

“Of course! Let me just gr—“

“No, absolutely not!”

The fleeting flicker of hope within her eyes was quickly extinguished as the tense atmosphere returned.

Torbjörn barked at her again; “This order has to go out next week, there’s no time for your silly games; when will you start to take your responsibilities seriously!’’

Not this again. A quick glance at her father’s face showed her that he meant it, his stern look piercing right through her heart. Why did he have to insist on making this so hard for her, why couldn’t he just let her be who she wanted to be?  
She grit her teeth, and could feel tears starting to well up in the corner of her eyes. Unable to bear her frustrations any more, she threw the supplies to the ground, turned on her heels and strode over to the workshop’s exit. Reinhardt watched her leave, concern washing over his face. He started to follow shortly when the stern voice behind him spoke up again;

 

“Leave her be, she will calm down by herself.”

 

* * *

 

Built away from her father’s workshop and the Crusader’s headquarters lies Brigitte’s personal training ground. Reinhardt had helped build it for her when she was young, since she was always enthusiastic and driven about the idea of being a knight. Though it may not be anything like the Crusader’s distinguished castle, this rustic little training ground with a heavily battered dummy or two held a lot of sentimental value for Brigitte, and it was a place she often visited whenever she needed to blow off some steam.

Upon arriving at the grounds, a small wooden rack could be found off the side of the dummies, holding her trusty flail and trademark shield. She had gone through great effort to replicate the Crusader’s design that portrayed them so well, making sure to include their famous sigil— the head of a golden lion.

Grabbing them from the rack, she flicks the flail around briefly, readying herself for just a moment. Then, she charges, crashing shield first into the dummy before whacking it with a bludgeoning strike, followed by a quick jab that fiercely bounced it back and forth. Hmph, not bad, but not nearly good enough. The adrenaline was still coursing through her body and she needed to get rid of it.  
First striking the dummy’s shoulder, then onto its chest... A groan left her mouth, but she kept seizing up the dummy, going so far as to lodging her flail into its head. She continued striking again and again with increasing intensity and aggression, hacking pieces of straw and wood splinters into the air around her.

Becoming more and more reckless, she loses control of her next swing. The flail wraps around and she strikes herself in her leg—

“Argh!” Brigitte couldn’t take it any longer. She takes a step back, raising her flail in anger, crashing it into the dummy’s head with all her might. A perfect strike, followed by a loud crack— the head is sent flying with the last pieces of straw holding it together dispersing completely.

 

Brigitte was beginning to calm down, her anger dissipating when a sudden loud rustling brought her back to her senses. She snapped around, quickly raising her gaze towards the nearby forest. She could just about make out the shape of a creature, its long neck raising well above a nearby bush. Cautiously, she took a few steps towards it, trying to figure out exactly what was going on.

“A... a horse?”

That’s strange, there shouldn’t even be any wild horses roaming around this area, not to mention this one looked pretty well kept. The horse turned its head towards her, grazing lazily. For a moment they stared at each other.

“What are you doing here...? Where’s your owner?”

 

The horse kept its gaze on Brigitte, continuing to munch on leaves. Appearing to be at ease, the horse raised its head and gently nudged Brigitte’s hand. Who would have thought it would be so friendly?

Suddenly the horse’s ears pricked up and before Brigitte could react the horse bolted, running deep into the forest. Worried that something might have happened to its owner Brigitte chased after it.

“Hey, wait!—“

Running at a brisk jog, still weighed down by her flail and shield, she had to keep track of the horse from a distance. She had traversed these woods many times before with Reinhardt, taking strolls through the muddy paths and walking beneath the high trees. The edges of the woods were known to be especially wild. Roots and thorns had grown their way over the passages, making it a difficult task to get through carrying her weapons, let alone a full suit of armor. On days where Reinhardt felt particularly sadistic, he would have her race him through the forest wearing her entire gear. Just thinking back to those exercises made her shudder.

Following a familiar path, the horse led her into an open area harboring a small lake. Brigitte barged through, stumbling as she failed to notice a stray root getting caught on her foot. She just manages to catch herself when an arrow flies past, barely missing and lodging itself into a tree behind her. She doesn’t even have time to react, much less notice someone shooting at her in the first place. Her instincts finally kick in, and she immediately raises her shield in defense.

A few moments passed, and Brigitte had started to wonder if she imagined getting shot at, at all. She peeked over her shield to check if she was right when she noticed a cloaked figure, bow still drawn, standing in front of her.  
Brigitte took the silence as any opportunity to assess the situation. She noted the person to be quite a few inches shorter than her, their cloak decorated with light, intricate patterns. The quality of the fabric seemed to reflect wealth, but the worn-down state of it suggested the opposite.  
This whole time, the stranger didn't seem to have moved a muscle. It looked like they were at an impasse, until they decided to speak up,

 

“A...Are you a Crusader?” the stranger asked cautiously.

A Crusader? She definitely didn’t expect the stranger to mention that of all things.  
Maybe they somehow confused her for one considering the design of her shield, along with the fan-made lion sigil. She’ll definitely write that one off as a personal victory.  
Still, wrong assumption or not, that won’t stop her from taking this chance to boast a little. Besides, with the amount of training she’s had, she could easily pass for one.

“I… yes. Yeah! Of course I’m a Crusader.”

Weirdly enough, the stranger seemed to visibly relax. “Great. Well, lead the way.”

“Wait, wh—’’

“I’ve got an urgent meeting with Reinhardt,” the stranger interrupted, “Come on, I want you to take me to him.”

Wait, who exactly is this person, how do they know Reinhardt…? Didn't they just shoot an arrow at her?!  
Brigitte considered her options. She could either take this stranger to the Crusader’s headquarters or refuse their request. If they speak the truth and mean well, it could be an important meeting that Reinhardt wouldn’t want to miss out on. On the other hand, what if the stranger harboured less than friendly intentions...

A loud sigh interrupted her train of thought. “You know what, I’ll just head there on my own.”

Brigitte realized she had been spacing out. When she looked back, the stranger had already put away the bow and saddled their horse. They obviously seemed to know Reinhardt and showed no intentions of wanting to hurt her, so maybe it was alright to put her trust in the stranger. For now.

 

“Hold up!” Brigitte called out, catching up to the stranger in a slight jog, “I can take you there.”

 

* * *

 

 

The Crusader’s headquarters have always had a big impact on Brigitte. As a child, Reinhardt often took her on small tours through the large, imposing building, showing her all the different kinds of halls and rooms.  
He had always tried to make sure not to let her stray too far from his sight, as her father had often forbid her from entering the training grounds. Although that didn’t mean he wouldn’t occasionally let her ‘slip’ from his view. She also really enjoyed sneaking into the armory, trying to lift their giant hammers or put on their helmets that were always several sizes too big for her.  
The other Crusaders had become so accustomed to her visiting that they stopped batting an eye at the smaller girl’s havok, and those Crusaders would soon become what she called her family.

By the time the building came into view, the memories of her youth flooded Brigitte’s mind, feelings of nostalgia filling her heart. A familiar pair of large doors stood in front of them, harboring the Crusader’s emblem. Brigitte rested her hand on the handle for a moment and let out a wistful sigh. Feels good to be home.

The stranger brought her out of reverie. “Hmm, It... it’s really—”

“Yeah, bet you haven't seen anything this impressive!” Brigitte proclaimed proudly. The Crusader’s headquarters were definitely a beautiful sight to behold.

“I kind of thought it would be bigger.”

A smug smile made its way on Brigitte’s face as she began pushing the doors open. “Trust me, you haven’t seen anything yet.”

She guided the stranger inside, allowing them to take it all in at their own pace. They were greeted by a wave of warmth, accompanied by a scent Brigitte could only describe as home. Tall, spiraling pillars stretched up high towards the ceiling, decorated with golden engravings. There were two large tables on each side of the hall, on which numerous dirty plates and empty tankards laid scattered around, seemingly forgotten about in a hurry. Towards the back of the room stood a marble fireplace. The fire burnt vigorously, illuminating all but the furthest corners of the hall.  
Brigitte took a quick glance back to see her companion’s reaction, only to be met with what seemed like indifference. Does it really take that much to impress this person? Usually new visitors had more of a reaction. Then again, it was hard to tell considering their cloak. That had to be it.

A familiar figure stood before the fireplace, turning around as they made their way in.

“Brigitte! Glad to see you scurrying back here!” Reinhardt bellowed, making his way towards his guests. He places a hand on Brigitte’s shoulder, a hint of concern betraying his usual cheerful demeanor, “Are you doing alright? I’ve been worried… you know, after—”

“Never mind that!” Brigitte grinned sheepishly, waving away his hand. “This person says they have something to discuss with you...?” She took a step aside, gesturing to the stranger.

They glanced upwards and cleared their throat. “Well, Reinhardt, at least some of the stories they say about you seem to be true…” the stranger said, beginning to pull back their hood.  
Intricately braided hair and a pristine, almond-shaped face were revealed, features so heavily contrasting that of Brigitte and Reinhardt. The light cascaded in behind her and the wind slightly waved the stranger’s cloak, making her seem almost ethereal.

“...Maybe now would be the time to prove the others true, as well?”

It took Reinhardt a moment to piece it all together. He recognized the telltale signs of her foreign apparel and nobility, the hint of an accent influencing her words ever so slightly. She’d definitely be a long ways from home, but as he started to realize it, his eyes widened.

 

“...Is, is that you, Hana Song?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading!! I started this mostly as a self-indulgant story ngl. I’ll be drawing something for each chapter too because I’m a huge masochist lmfao
> 
> Lemme know what you think!
> 
> higher quality artwork can be found here:  
> http://potapome.tumblr.com/post/175718003725


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to re-write and introduce a bit more of the world's lore! Since it's all very much a fantasy AU setting, it's not supposed to represent real life locations or anything... with that in mind, I hope you guys enjoy the second chapter!

The most important thing was to always remember the lessons. Being proper, speaking only when spoken to and having the right posture were only a few among many. As a child, she knew there was no way to argue those matters with her parents, considering she was to be heir to the throne. That didn’t mean she couldn’t be frustrated, though.

 

“When will they finally show up? I’m getting tired of waiting!”

 

A young Hana Song stood next to her father, dressed in traditional ceremonial wear made from the finest silk around, decorated with ribbons from head to toe. She couldn't help but keep adjusting her dress and sleeves, the decorative accessories digging into her body from every angle. No matter how nice she looked in them, they were by far the least comfortable garments she’d ever worn. Having a short attention span considering her young age certainly didn’t help either.

 

“Hana, hold your tongue. Now is not the time.”

 

She sighed, “They should have been here ages ago! You promised they would!”

 

Every year, the Crusaders made their pilgrimage throughout the kingdoms, and every year, the kingdom of Lumia received them with open arms. Hana’s parents even went as far as to organize a special holiday for their arrival, celebrating their alliance and friendship of many years passed. The Crusaders’ deeds were noble ones, not only offering protection to the kingdoms, but also strengthening military troops where necessary. Although they didn’t like to admit it, Hana’s parents heavily relied on their presence in and around the kingdom.

Ceremonies like these always got on Hana’s nerves. Being the strong-willed and independent child she was, she couldn’t help but feel they were a huge waste of time.

But seeing those mighty Crusaders, even if that meant dressing up in her ridiculous get-up, was definitely worth it.

 

“Not. Now.” Her father’s stern voice snapped through gritted teeth, putting his hand on her shoulder in a tight grip and reminding her to stay in her place.

 

Hana winced, but decided to refrain from complaining any more. Only bad things can come from testing his patience further, especially in such public places. Appearances were everything, after all.

 

Stretched in front of them was a long carpet, made with the finest red felts and decorated with elaborate winding patterns, cascading down several high staircases all the way towards the prominent Celestial gate. The palace itself was held up by elegant columns adorned with identical golden engravings, clad in the traditional Lumian colors. Intricately designed lanterns hung along the edges of the rooftops, each of them radiating a gentle orange glow contrasting beautifully against darkening sky. The parade in honor of the valiant Crusaders always ended in front of the palace, and that in turn was where Hana’s parents awarded them for their service.

 

A distant rhythm caught Hana’s attention. She squinted her eyes and looked down towards the Celestial gate. An imposing figure had started making his way up the staircase, clad in the heaviest plates of shimmering steel she’d come to admire so much. Closely following him, she could see several rows of similarly armored knights marching in turn, the sounds of heavy footsteps creating a thundering stride.

Hana couldn’t help but stare at the approaching group in awe, a twinkle glistening in her eyes. She definitely wasn’t a stranger to these parades, yet with each passing year, her feelings of admiration rekindled as if it was her first time seeing it. Watching the mighty Crusaders parade through the gate was a feast for all senses, but she couldn’t deny the pang of jealousy that ran through her, their presence being a constant reminder of the freedom she desperately longed for.

 

Leading the group of Crusaders was a man she had seen many times before, but had only exchanged a few words with. Upon closer inspection, his armor was adorned with a fine golden trim rather than the usual silver tint. He was known to be the Crusader’s leader and even towered above the rest of the knights. As he approached the royal family, two of his lieutenants knelt down beside him, and he shortly followed.

 

“There’s no need for that, Balderich.” Hana’s father said to the Crusader kneeling in front of them. He still reached a few inches above them despite his bow.

 

“I thought you were a sucker for tradition… whatever happened to that?” Balderich replied, slowly rising back to his feet. Any formality seemed to have dissipated, and her usually stern father’s face cracked a rare smile.

 

“I've been thinking, Balderich…” The king’s smile disappeared quickly, his face turning into a more serious one as he addressed his old friend.

“It’s been a long time since magic has plagued our lands. You Crusaders must have more time on your hands now than ever.”

 

Balderich curiously raised an eyebrow at him. “... What are you implying?”

 

The king raised his arm, gesturing to the palace behind them. “With the amount of time spent in and around our kingdom throughout the years, you've been more of a king’s guard than I could have ever hoped for.” He lowered his hand and gently placed it on the Crusader’s armguard, “I'd say it's about time we make it official. Become Lumia’s Honor Guard. Naturally, this goes without the cost of your independence.”

 

Pausing for a moment, Balderich looked at the king with a dejected stare.

“...I can't.” Balderich replied solemnly. “The life the Crusaders have given me isn't something I can abandon. I hate to disappoint you, my friend, but that is not something I can leave behind.”

 

His honest reply didn't seem to sit well with Hana’s father, clearly not being used to rejection, and his expression had significantly soured. He quickly removed his hand, as if he'd touched a scorching metal plate.

“...Do as you will, then.” He snapped around in a single swift motion, his cloak whipping against the wind as he stormed away. “Your feast will be waiting inside.”

 

Balderich cast his gaze downwards, unsure of what to make of the awkward exchange. After a few moments of hesitation, he started following him towards the palace.

 

Hana, completely unaware of the situation, kept her eyes peeled on Balderich’s companions. Specifically one sporting long, silky blonde hair. She waved at him timidly, but once he flashed a familiar smile back at her, she couldn’t help but run up to him.

 

“Rain!” She practically crashed into his armored leg before he swept Hana off her feet, gently swinging her around and filling the air with his booming laughter.

 

“Ha ha! When will you finally remember my name?!” His swinging came to a halt as he placed her back down before him. Kneeling down in front of her, he respectfully bowed his head and placed a hand on her shoulder reassuringly.

 

“It’s good to see you again, Hana.” Reinhardt said, “You look absolutely enchanting today!”

 

“They always make me wear this stuff, it’s too damn girly!” she pouted, crossing her arms.

 

“Spoken like a true warrior.” Reinhardt nodded at her. “But like warriors, princesses must eat, too! Let’s go inside!” He bellowed, patting her on the back softly.

 

“Only if you tell me more of your stories! What took you so long anyway?!”

 

“Ah,” Reinhardt scratched his head. “We ran into some… complications! But no matter. Let us feast!”

 

The pair made their way inside, closely following their superiors, and celebrated their yearly feast as per usual.

 

The relationship between the Crusaders and Hana’s family was carefully built throughout the years, so it was surprising when the contact between the two faded. Neither of them had wanted their alliance to end this way, since they had always enjoyed the other’s company, not to mention the benefits it brought along with it. The Crusaders importance seemed to have waned over the decades, though, and their refusal to adapt to the changing times only fanned the flames.

 

* * *

 

The air in the Grand Hall was known to be stuffy, as the dust that had piled up over time became a part of its ambience, and the layer of tension between the two only added to the dense atmosphere around them. Reinhardt looked at Hana with wide eyes after revealing herself, apparently not having expected her to come all this way. As he managed to shake himself out of his stupor, his voice added a shade of melancholy to an already uneasy mood.

 

“...You’re a long way from home.” Reinhardt started, hoping to find answers from the girl he once knew..

 

“Yeah, well, I had no other choice.” Hana scoffed. “...and it’s not like I have a home to return to now, anyway.” She glared at the giant, a certain conviction in her eyes.

The Crusaders had always been a big part of her life. Their freedom was something that she envied, but what truly set them apart was their ability to serve as a shield for those in need. Seeing the fallen state of the Crusaders definitely soured her hopes, but the fact that they didn’t even try to regain their former glory didn’t sit well with Hana.

 

She knew Reinhardt always had his heart in the right place, so it didn’t come as a surprise to her when he felt as guilty as he did. He cast his gaze downwards, rubbing his hand against the back of his neck, and avoided Hana’s stare. His meek demeanor didn’t suit the proud lion at all, and Hana held her ground.

 

“Where were you when we needed your protection the most?” She continued with an accusitorytone, crossing her arms defiantly. “...People _died_ because of you!”

 

“...Things aren’t that simple, Hana,” Reinhardt started, “but I am truly sorr—”

 

“You’re _sorry_? Do you have any idea what we went through? When- when they—”

Hana winced. Just thinking back to the devastation, the absolute state of ruin that the place she called home was left in ran shivers down her spine.

 

The stories about magic and its twisted power had long been common knowledge throughout the kingdoms, but she had never dared imagine them to be true. With the amount of destruction caused in such little time, it amazed her that she somehow even managed to survive. She should consider herself lucky, really. Getting into an argument with her father usually ended in his favor, so she did what she was best at. Run.

What she never dared to expect, though, was the scenario she was met with upon returning home.

 

Thick smoke bellowed all around her, the tall buildings that once stood proud reduced to nothing but rubble and ash. Pillars that served as the foundation of a beautiful kingdom were shattered as if they were made of glass. The scent of fire and destruction lingered in the air, but the far more overpowering aroma of death is what pushed Hana over the edge.

 

She had never sprinted as hard as she did then, a certain dread washing over her as she stared at the palace. Or at least, what was left of it.

The constant sound of blood pounded through her ears. The sensation of suffocation gripped at her throat. Her heart thundered against her chest. She balled her fists in an attempt to regain control. She had no time to waste. There was a chance she wasn't too late.

 

Scaling those last steps seemed to last an eternity, and when she finally reached the top, her heart sank. A pair of bodies she instantly recognized, dressed in unmistakable garments of the royal family… her fears came true as she was met with what she could only describe as a horrific nightmare—

 

“You weren’t there to see the look on their faces.” Hana’s voice trembled.

She could feel tears starting to well. In an effort to hold them back, she swallowed, trying to keep her emotions at bay. Now was not the time, she didn’t come here looking for comfort.

Hana gritted her teeth, uttering her frustrations. “...It’s because of those _damn_ witches—”

 

She felt a sudden weight press down on her shoulder, and when she looked up, Reinhardt was looking back at her with empathy.

 

“There’s nothing to be done about it now, Hana.” Reinhardt said slowly. “All that matters is that you’re safe. You’ve come to the right place, we can give you all the protection you need—”

 

“You think I came for your _protection_ !?” Hana furiously slapped his hand off her shoulder. “You abandoned my people and left my country in ruin. Offering protection _now_ is the biggest insult you could make!”

 

The sorrow Hana felt had been replaced by a wave of anger. She glared at the Crusader with daggers in her eyes, the ice cold look piercing right through him.

 

“...No, Reinhardt. I came for your army. It's time to prove the old stories true.”

 

Something about Hana’s words seemed to have made Reinhardt uncomfortable. She couldn’t place whether it was the guilt he felt, or if it was a different matter entirely. It wasn’t his fault Lumia ended up as it did, she definitely knew that, and blaming it all on the gentle Crusader was nothing less than unfair.

 

“...You wish to battle magi?” Reinhardt’s expression turned into a pained one, choosing to look away in embarrassment. “What you heard about us Crusaders no longer holds true, young one. Things aren’t the same as they used to be, we are not fit to fight head to head with the likes of Talon—“

 

Reinhardt stopped himself too late, realizing he had already said too much.

 

“... _Talon_ ?” Hana raised her eyebrow at that. “Hold on, you’re telling me you already _knew_?”

 

Seemingly expecting another bout of beratement, Reinhardt closed his eyes and braced himself. When none seemed to come his way, he curiously turned to Hana again, only to be met with a cheeky grin.

 

“That means I’ve got less to explain, then.” Hana grabbed his hand and started to drag him along with her. “If we leave now, we might be able to catch those bastards before they burn everything to the ground! Hell, with you and the other Crusaders there—“

 

Reinhardt’s unmoving force stopped Hana dead in her tracks. She shot a glance back his way, and that familiar disappointed look had found its way on his face again.

 

“There… there are no more Crusaders, Hana.” he muttered, “After we lost Balderich… There was nothing else we could have done. Our priority became to protect what we did have left, and that was to keep our kingdom safe.”

 

Hana could only describe the look on Reinhardt’s face as one of an innocent puppy. It was hard to get angry at him, especially with that face. But this was more than just _her_ country at stake. Before Hana could open her mouth again, Reinhardt stopped her train of thought.

 

“Your courage has inspired me, though!” He bellowed for the first time in what seemed to be hours. Kneeling down next to Hana, he placed his hand back onto her shoulder, his wide grin practically radiating off him. “If we truly mean to make a difference, we must gather forces and build our glory anew. It’s not much, but I know the perfect place for you to start.”

 

Hana curiously raised an eyebrow at him, “For _me_ to start…? Aren’t you going to come with me?”

 

“I’ve got some… matters to look into. Besides, to leave this place unattended is an invasion waiting to happen.” Reinhardt continued, the serious tone returning to his voice. “I know a reliable contact who happens to be a close friend of mine, and I’m sure she will prove to be a great guide. Though she may be somewhat… eccentric, don't judge her for that. Her knowledge on magic far outshines that of my own!”

 

Hana rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips, “Sure, sure! But how will I get there, then?!”

 

Reinhardt had redirected his attention, and when Hana followed his gaze, she realized they had completely forgotten about who had brought her here in the first place. Brigitte had been silent throughout their entire conversation, and frankly, Hana was wondering why she hadn’t given them privacy.

Reinhardt gestured to Brigitte, “I know someone who might be able to escort you.”

 

Hana gave Brigitte a quick glance, the bewilderment on her face and twinkle in her eyes betraying her collected composure, making her look almost like an excited puppy. “Uh, Reinhardt…” Hana narrowed her eyes and turned towards him, the tone of her voice filled with a lack of conviction. “...You’re going to send your _trainee_?”

 

Loud, boisterous laughter filled the halls as Reinhardt bellowed: “Ha! Trust me, Brigitte is more than capable!” He clapped Hana on the back, the sheer force of the gesture making her stumble forward. “I’ve trained her long enough to be able to call her my squire!”

 

Hana quickly regained her balance, barely catching herself. “You’ve got to be joking! This isn’t just an errand run or anything!”

 

“...I’m right here, you know!” Brigitte spoke up for the first time since their arrival. She crossed her arms, her earlier cheerful glow replaced by an annoyed look. “And I’ll let you judge me once you’ve actually seen what I can do, thank you very much.”

 

Reinhardt chuckled, “Let’s not start bickering, now! We’ve got more important business to take care of!”

 

He walked over to one of the nearby tables, crudely shoving several scattered plates and tankards aside, and revealed a stained piece of parchment. After he gently wiped off some stray crumbs, he showed it to his guests.

 

“My confidante lives rather… secluded, though, you see,” He pointed at the map, his finger hovering over a large forest-looking area. Upon closer inspection, Hana noticed a small partition in the middle of it. “It’s not easily accessible, but Brigitte knows these woods well enough. All in all, it shouldn’t be more than a day or two’s worth of walking.”

 

Reinhardt bellowed, putting both his arms around the two women after folding up the map. “Hell, you might even enjoy the scenery!”

 

Hana winced at the heavy weight now around her shoulders, nearly caving before the foul scent of sweat filled her nostrils. She hastily removed his arm from her shoulders, her eyes almost tearing up, and started making her way towards the entrance.

 

“Come on,” Hana said in an impatient tone, “I’d like to get there as soon as possible.”

 

“Wait, before you go—“ Reinhardt beckoned them, “At least let me stock you up!”

 

* * *

 

Hana didn’t take too long to prepare for departure, as the supplies Reinhardt had given them fit neatly in the bags accompanying her horse’s saddle. Amongst them were enough rations for two days, the map he had shown them earlier, an extra quiver of arrows for her bow and some new garments for the squire. Admittedly, Brigitte didn’t look all too bad in the haphazardly chosen ensemble. She would almost admit it suited her, the padded armor hugging her strong frame—

 

“I’m sorry you didn’t get what you hoped for.” Brigitte said as she tightened one of the straps. “He may come across as selfish, but he means well.”

 

Brigitte’s voice almost took her by surprise, but Hana quickly hummed in response. It’s true that she expected at least a knight to escort her… She didn’t seem very experienced, and she definitely couldn’t be that much older than herself. Still, maybe those muscles were for more than just show.

 

“Oh! I don’t think I’ve properly introduced myself…” Brigitte grinned sheepishly, holding out her ungloved hand towards Hana. “I’m Brigitte Lindholm, goddaughter to Reinhardt Wilhelm.”

 

Goddaughter, huh? Maybe that’s why he thought so highly of her. She briefly looked at Brigitte’s hand before taking it in her own with a loose grip,

 

“Hana Song, but I guess you already know by now.”

 

Brigitte returned her loose grip with a strong one, shaking it with the same enthusiasm Reinhardt so often liked to portray. Yeah, she’s definitely his goddaughter.

 

“It’s good to meet you, Hana!”

 

The wild gesture shook Hana up and down, and she couldn’t help but get flustered. She quickly let go of Brigitte’s hand, clearing her throat.

 

“...Yeah.”

 

She turned back to her horse, hoisting herself up onto the saddle in one swift motion. The blush on her cheeks faded as she shook her head briefly. Hana spurred her horse into motion, but when she noticed Brigitte wasn’t following her, she took a quick look back. The squire seemed to be lost in thought, looking towards headquarters intently. Did she forget something, already?

 

“Come on, we have to get going.” Hana said.

 

Her words seemed to snap Brigitte out of her daze and she turned around quickly.

 

“...Oh! My bad.” Brigitte caught up to her in a brisk jog.

 

Reinhardt had given them directions towards the nearest trading route, which so happened to be next to the forest Hana had been lost in before getting escorted to the Crusader’s headquarters. Although she didn’t like to admit it, her navigational skills weren’t the greatest, and it was through sheer bluff that she managed to convince the squire in guiding her. At least it had given her some time to freshen up and refill their water supply.

 

Brigitte’s voice broke the silence again,

 

“You know, your horse gave me a visit at my training grounds before I found you.”

 

Hana, who was mounted on said horse, glanced down at Brigitte. “Oh, you mean Meka?” She ruffled her horse’s mane absent-mindedly. “That’s weird, he usually doesn’t like other people that much.” Meka gave a satisfied whinny, walking along the road just slowly enough to not enter a trot.

 

“Yeah!” Brigitte grinned widely. “I’ve spent most of my life raising cats, maybe animals just like me!”

 

“Hmm.” Hana hummed a response.

 

She wasn’t really that interested in idle chit-chat. During their travels, it had become painfully obvious that Brigitte felt the need to constantly fill the silence. How could she be focused if all she does is talk? Hana hoped that for what she lacked in discipline she would more than make up for in strength. Besides, she rather enjoyed the peace. Now that she had an escort, Hana really preferred taking in all of the environment, finally having the time to let her guard down a little bit.

 

The trading route they were on had been used a lot, old tracks and footsteps having created a solid path for travelers and traders alike. Surrounding the road on both sides were rows of tall trees, mostly consisting of healthy pines and spruces. Hana noted that although they were beautiful, they were also quite different from what she was used to back home. Brigitte briefly mentioned this road to be quite a popular one back in the day, although that didn’t seem to be the case anymore as nature had slowly started to reclaim it. Stray roots branched and arched their way over the fading pathways, and they had not encountered anyone recently either.

The two traveled at a relatively fast pace. Hours and even days seemed to pass by without any hitches, making the occasional stop to recharge or refill some of their water supply. Setting up camp passed smoothly, since Brigitte proved herself to be useful by pointing out safe areas for them to rest at, and taking turns in keeping watch. Hana could even say she felt somewhat at ease after getting a good night’s rest in what must’ve been weeks.

 

They were steadily approaching their destination, and had been traveling for a few hours now. It was nearing the end of the afternoon, and a low, orange glow found its way through the canopy of trees, gently illuminating the path before them. The sunrays beamed down onto them, just soft enough to light up the specks of dust and pollen.

 

When a sudden rustling noise off the road caught their attention, Hana knew it wasn’t just the wind. Instinctively she reached for her bow, drawing it from her back, and kept a close eye on the edge of the forest. Brigitte seemed to have noticed the noise as well, as she started walking towards a nearby bush to investigate.

 

“Wait.” Hana beckoned to Brigitte. She had fully readied her bow, with an arrow resting across the middle. “We don’t know who could be out here, don’t—”

 

“Trust me!” Brigitte looked back at her with a confident smile, “I’ve been around these woods for a long time. It’s probably just a fox!”

 

Although Hana was focused on the situation, she couldn’t help but narrow her eyes in disbelief at Brigitte’s statement and her laid-back way of thinking. For a squire, she hoped she had a bit more common sense than that. Still, there’s no way Reinhardt would send someone that naive to escort her… right? Maybe she should put a bit more trust in the squire, mentally kicking herself for judging so—

 

“Uhh,” Brigitte’s voice, barely a whisper, managed to stop Hana’s train of thought. Her head snapped back in an instant only to be met with a large, hulking shadow, towering over the bush, making even Brigitte look small in comparison.

 

“...Don’t make any—“

 

It was already too late. Brigitte had instinctively raised her shield before Hana could finish warning her. The sudden movement startled the beast and it ignited a feral roar that rippled through the air. A panicked Meka reared wildly as the violent sound scared him and Hana was barely able to catch herself as she struggled to keep her steed calm.

 

A bear emerged from the bush, lunging into a ferocious charge. It crashed head-first into Brigitte’s shield, its massive weight completely overpowering her and sweeping her off her feet.

She fell onto the ground with a heavy thud, only just managing to keep her guard up as the bear continued its relentless assault against her shield.

 

Looks like she had no other choice. Hana groaned as she took aim with her bow amidst the chaos and lined up a clear shot, hoping to throw off the bear before it could maul Brigitte. With one deep breath she swiftly fires an arrow, whizzing through the air and burying itself deep into the bear’s left eye.

 

The sudden pain caused the bear to reel back, giving Hana an opening to continue her barrage. She quickly drew another arrow, keeping a steady aim on its neck.

 

“Argh!” Before she could take the shot, Brigitte took advantage of the situation. In the bear’s bewilderment, she threw herself back into the fight, completely obscuring Hana’s line of sight. She bashed her shield into the bear, following through with a heavy strike.

 

“Wha— get out of the way!” Hana said in frustration. “Move!”

 

In their own moment of confusion, Brigitte turned her head back to Hana. The look on her face showed she was completely unaware of the danger she put them in. A low growl snapped her attention back to the situation at hand.

Before she could react, she was thrown back into the dirt as the now enraged bear trampled over her, savagely ripping away her shield with a ferocious lunge. With Brigitte now face to face with the beast, it let out another deafening roar.

 

It was now or never.

Hana lined up her bow once more and let loose an unrelenting barrage, arrow after arrow in a devastating hail of wood and steel, each burying deep into the bear’s tough hide. Although this definitely wasn’t enough to stop it, she at least managed to redirected the bear’s attention...

Towards herself. Shit. Big mistake.

 

Hana took a deep breath and quickly regained her composure. Time seemed to move much slower as an intense flush of concentration washes over her, the taut bowstrings pressing against her cheek as she drew back. She only had one chance to take this shot, so it had to count.

She let loose her arrow at what seemed to be the perfect moment when Meka suddenly reared, throwing off her shot. It cut through the air, hitting the bear in its shoulder.

 

The bear let out a bone shrieking roar, and in a moment of panic Meka thrashed uncontrollably before darting away. The abrupt movement threw Hana from her saddle, directly into the bear’s path.

 

A wave of dreading fear overcame Hana, her life flashing before her eyes. Ironically enough, it was memories of her father berating her inadequacy, now of all times… Maybe he was right all along.

 

Mere moments seemed to last a lifetime, as Hana, frozen in place, couldn’t move an inch. Snarling and covered in blood, the bear now raised its claw high above Hana when she heard a loud thud, followed by an agonizing cry. Snapping out of her stupor, she noticed Brigitte had taken up arms and crashed her flail into its legs, toppling the bear over. Bringing itself back onto all fours, it let out a low, whimpering growl before slowly backing away and retreating into the forest.

 

Brigitte collected herself after seeing the bear disappear. She turned her attention towards Hana, still on the floor and looking ahead with a vacant stare.

 

“...Are you alright?” Brigitte extended her arm towards Hana.

 

She brushed herself off briefly before standing up, ignoring Brigitte’s help.

 

“I’m fine.” Hana brushed past, almost pushing her out of the way. “We need to keep moving.”

 

They managed to put quite a bit of distance between them and the bear. The tension in the air laid thick on the two, and the silence only emphasized it. At this point, Hana’s body was just running on adrenaline and frustration, balling her fists as she kept following the path. She had to make sure not to glance back at Brigitte, otherwise there was no way she could hold herself back.

 

She brought her fingers up to her lips and released a loud, high pitched whistle, hoping to beckon Meka back to her. Not far behind her, she could hear Brigitte’s footsteps shuffling along with hers, her usual prideful stature missing from its steps. It was Brigitte that broke the silence, her voice lacking that same confidence,

 

“...Hana, I—“

 

“Save it.” Hana retorted quickly.

 

“Listen, I just want to explain—“

 

Hana snapped around in an instant, finally unable to hold the pent up frustration, “Do you have any idea what you did?”

 

She took a few quick steps towards Brigitte, her knuckles white from her firm grip. “You almost got us killed!”

 

“I, I just wanted to help—” Brigitte replied, an obvious feeling of shame in her voice.

 

“No, you didn’t!” Hana jabbed one of her fingers at Brigitte’s chest, “You just wanted to show off!”

 

She continued to snap at the squire, “And now, not only did we lose Meka, we lost all of our supplies, too!”

 

Brigitte didn’t even dare look her in the eyes, keeping her gaze downcast and rubbing at her neck. It was blatantly obvious this so-called squire was a rookie all along. Maybe it would’ve been a better idea going by herself.

 

“...I’ll make it up to you.” Brigitte murmured.

 

Hana threw her hands up in defeat and sighed, “...You know what?” She said, exhaustion starting to take its place in her body. “We’re almost there. I can meet Reinhardt’s friend myself, so you can go back home.”

 

Hana turned on her heel, resuming to take the path to their destination. She shouldn't have expected the shuffling behind her to continue, but after the squire’s questionable actions, she wasn’t sure what could manage to surprise her anymore.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, and thank you for the patience! Let me know what you guys think as usual! :^)
> 
> High-res version and detail shots of the image can be found on my tumblr: http://potapome.tumblr.com/post/177181070275


End file.
